Une vie chamboulé
by S.Gossip Girl
Summary: Et si James Potter n'était pas réellement mort , mais qu'il s'était caché pendant des année . Comment réagira Harry en apprenant cette vérité ?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

Résumé : Et si James Potter n'était pas réellement mort

**Chapitre 1 : **

Au 4 Privet Drive, habitait un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année qui laissait planer le mystère à son sujet. On le voyait dans cette rue que l'été, son oncle et sa tante, Mr et Mme Dursley disait qu'il était dans un internat, mais a en jugeait par leur ton déplaisant lorsqu'ils en parlaient, on pouvait deviner facilement qu'ils mentaient. Certaines personnes critiquaient son allure, en effet, il avait des cheveux noirs de jais très mal coiffé ainsi que de beaux yeux vert émeraude. Il était sans doute assez bizarre, mais très poli. Malheureusement, beaucoup de personne ne l'aimait pas, à l'exception de la vielle Mme Figg, tout aussi mystérieuse. Mais revenons au garçon, Harry Potter n'était pas normal, pas par sa façon de se coiffer, ou encore par sa façon d'agir, mais il était un sorcier. En plus de cela, ce n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier, c'était le survivant, ou encore le garçon qui a survécu. Alors qu'il n'avait que un an, un terrible mage noir appelé Lord Voldemort alla dans la maison de ses parents ou il tua Lily et James Potter, mais en essayant de tuer le bébé, le sort qu'il lui avait lancé ricocha et se retourna contre lui. Depuis ce jour, Harry est célèbre car il a survécu au sortilège de la mort, mais a détruit en même temps Voldemort. Dans l'enfance de Harry, il y avait eu pleins d'événement bizarre, il n'était pas très bien traité par son oncle et sa tante, mais quand Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard qui est aussi son ami est venu le chercher, le jeun garçon a appris qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il était accépte au college Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. C'était trop beau, pour être vraie, Harry allait quitter les Dursley, bien qu'il revenait à Privet Drive tous les étés. A Poularde , Harry a deux meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, chaque année, il s'engouffre avec ses amis dans pleins d'aventure. En effet, en première année, il a pris possession de la pierre philosophale et a ainsi empêché le retour de Voldemort. En deuxième année , il a trouvé l'entré de la chambre des secrets , a tué un basilic et a une nouvelle fois empêché le retour de Voldemort avec succès . En troisième année , il a sauvé son parrain Sirius Black des griffes des détraqueurs . Et enfin en quatrième année , il a été nommé champion de Poudlard , Harry a ainsi combattu un dragon , sauver son ami Ron des créatures du lac , mais il a aussi du voir la renaissance de Voldemort , et Cédric se faire tuer . Depuis ce jour , Harry ne rêve que de la mort de Cédric , il pense que c'est injuste que lui s'en est tiré alors que Cédric , non .

Aujourd'hui , c'est le 31 juillet , Harry Potter , vient de se réveiller la main sur son front , plus précisément sur sa cicatrice qui est un lien être Voldemort et Harry . Le jeune garçon fut alors réveillé par des tapotements sur la fenêtre de sa chambre , Harry prit ses lunettes posait sur son bureau et vit 4 hiboux tapotait la vitre . Il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre . Parmi ces hiboux , se trouvait Hedwige , sa chouette , apportant une lettre d'Hermione qu'il prit en s'asseyant en même temps sur son lit . Harry commença donc à lire cette lettre :

_Cher Harry , _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que les événements de la fin de l'année ne bouleversent pas ton quotidien . Pour moi , tout est parfais , je suis avec Ron , je ne peux te dire ou l'on se trouve ou cas ou cette lettre serait interceptait , mais sache que rien d'important se passe . Sinon , ne te sens pas coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Cédric , il est mort et tu n'aurais rien pus faire , tu aurais pu toi aussi mourir , mais tu as encore , une fois survécu . _

_Sinon , je te souhaite , un bon anniversaire , je t'ai choisi cette année une pochette ou tu peux mettre ce que tu veux , mais sache que seul le propriétaire de cette pochette peut sortir ce qu'il y a , à l'intérieur , en l'occurrence toi . J'espère que ça te fait plaisir et que tu seras bientôt avec nous . _

_Sincèrement , Hermione _

_P-S : J'ai été nommé préfete de Gryffondor et Ron aussi ._

En lisant cette lettre , Harry fit un petit sourire , mais cela le dérangeait un peu que Roon ait été nommé préfet , sans vouloir être rabajoi , il pensait que ça allait être lui . De plus , une personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de nommer Ron , préfet . Et tous ce qu'il avait traversé l'année dernière ne suffisait pas pour dire qu'il serait bien meilleure que son meilleure ami .Lorsqu'il prit la pochette , il la regarda dans tous les recoin et pensa que cela pourrait bien lui servir . D'autre part , Harry était énervé , Hermione et Ron s'amusaient ensemble , sans lui , cela le rendait quand même , un peu jaloux .

Harry prit alors la lettre qu'apportait coquecigrue , les tout petits hiboux de Ron et la lut :

_Salut Harry , _

_J'espère que tu passe de bonne vacance et que tes moldus ne t'embettent pas trop . Moi , tout se passe , bien , je suis avec Hermione , mais j'espère que tu viendras bientôt , parce que je ne peux plus supporter le travail que m'inflige Hermione en plus , j'ai finis depuis longtemps mes devoirs de vacances , mais elle m'en rajoute encore , c'est une vraie mère poule !!_

_Sinon joyeux anniversaire , et je t'offre alors une montre affichant ou se trouvent tous les personnes à qui tu tiens . C'est la même que celle de ma maison , mais en plus petite et que tu peux bien sure mettre dans ta poche . Enfin , j'ai été nommé préfet , personnellement , je croyais que ça allait être toi , mais bon apparemment pas . _

_Ton ami dévoué , Ron ;_

Harry regarda , le cadeau de Ron , mais n'y prêta pas beaucoup attention car il le jeta rapidement à coté de lui . Il se concentra alors sur un hibou inconnu , il prit la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses pattes et se mit à la lire :

_Cher Harry , _

_J'espère que tu vas bien , je ne peux pas te raconter ce qui se passe ici , mais sache que rien de grave ne se passe . Mais je préfère parler de choses plus joyeuses comme ton anniversaire . Pour tes 15 ans , je t'offre un miroir à double sens , que tu peux utiliser , si tu as besoin de mon aide ou de me parler . Je l'utilisais quand ton père et moi on se retrouver en retenus dans des salles différentes . J'espère qu'il te plaît ._

_Ton parrain , Sirius . _

Harry prit le miroir et fit un petit sourire , ce miroir appartenait donc à son père , il se dit que ça lui ferait du bien de parler avec Sirius quand il serait à Poudlard . L'autre était de Poudlard , il prit la lettre accrochée et commença à lire .

_Cher Mr Potter , _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'on vous à nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondor , votre insigne se trouve dans l'enveloppe même . De plus , vous y trouveriez le billet pour se rendre à Poudlard le 31 Août ainsi que vos affaire scolaire qui vous servira pour votre 5 eme année . _

_Professeur Minerva Mcdougall ._

En voyant , qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch de Griffondor , Harry fut très surpris , mais c'était sans soute , une des meilleure nouvelle qu'il a eut lors de cet abominable été .

**A Poudlard , dans le bureau du directeur :**

« -Ah , entre James et assis toi ! »Dit Dumbledore , avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres .

Un homme aux cheveux bruns , mal coiffés avec une grosse lunette ronde , entra . C'était le sosie de Harry Potter , sauf ses yeux , il était d'une couleur noisette .

« -Professeur , vous désirez me voir ? » dit l'homme d'une voie mal assuré

« -Oui , en effet , James . »Le vieil homme fit une pause puis continua « Tu sais , sans doute que chaque année , nous avons beaucoup de mal , à trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal . J'ai même prévu depuis le milieu de l'année a commencer mes recherches pour en trouver un cette année , mais quand on propose a certaines personnes , ils s'enfuient en courant , comme si on leur avait proposé de se faire tuer . Je n'ai certainement pas envie d'avoir sous les bras Dolorès Ombrage , la sous secrétaire d'état , alors je me demandais si tu voulais bien accepter ce poste . »

L'homme se mit a rire puis dit :

« Vous voulez que j'ai mon propre fils , comme élève , sans parler qu'il me croit mort , alors lorsque vous annoncerez que je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal , vous voulez qu'il réagisse comment . En plus , il va trop me faire penser à elle . Vous savez que ça fait des années que j'essaye d'oublier , mais je n'y arrive pas , elle est présente en moi , et maintenant , je dois enseigner à mon propre fils qui va énormément me la rappeler . Sans vouloir , vous vexer , je ne pense pas que ça soit une idée très intelligente de me confier ces cours . »

« James , James , James … » dit l'homme d'une voie exaspéré . « Ne pense tu pas que j'ai déjà pensé a cela , j'avais prévu pour toi , un sort de désillusion , tu changeras automatiquement d'apparence alors pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui tu es réellement . »

« C'est vrai , je n'avais pas pensé a cela »dit l'homme avec un sourire au lèvre « Bon , alors j'accepte , mais seulement pour le protéger. »

« Je suis content que cela , soit ainsi , je pense que tu as fait le bon choix . »

C'est alors que James Potter , sortit du bureau en pensant au jour ou il allait réellement voir son fils , qu'il attendait de voir depuis 14 ans .


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

**Harry Potter **

**Chapitre 2 : Attaque de Detraqueurs**

A Little Whigning, Harry marchait dans les rues, il était à peu près 7 heures du soir. Il voyait loin, dans le petit parc du quartier son gros cousin Dudley en train de martyriser, le petit garçon Josh Evans, Harry fut écoeuré de l'attitude de Dudley. Il s'en prenait à des personnes plus petites que lui et se vantait d'être un champion de boxe. Harry savait très bien que ce titre lui avait été attribué après avoir frappé un petit garçon de 10 ans qui lui avait sans faire exprès marcher sur les pieds. Mais pourtant tous ses amis le considéraient comme un héros. Harry le trouvait plutôt lâche et minable et pensa que si son cousin était un sorcier, il serait directement aller à la maison de Serpentard. Mais Harry ne pouvait laisser Dudley continuer à faire du mal au petit garçon, alors il courut vers le parc et se plaça devant le petit Evans qui le remercia avant de partir en courant. Harry fit alors face à Dudley qui était très énervé et qui lui dit :

« -Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? De quoi tu te mêles ? Tu ne voyais pas que je lui rendais son compte à celui là !! »

« Oh ! Parce que, je dois te laisser le tabasser alors qu'il ne t'avait rien fait ! » Dit Harry

« Si, il a été très insolent ! Il m'a traité de gros cochon qui ne savait pas marcher à 4 pâtes ! »

« Oh, mais ce n'était pas de l'insolence Duddy, c'était la vérité ! C'est très différent » dit Harry d'un ton très sarcastique.

Harry remarqua que les amis de Dudley étaient tous aussi très en colère que le survivant puisse insulter comme cela leur chef. Ils avaient les points très serrés et seraient prêts à l'attaquer des que Dudley leur dira de le faire. Mais tout d'un coup , il faisait très froid , il eut la sensation que tout bonheur ne pouvait encore existé tandis que le temps devenait très mauvais ce qui étonna beaucoup les personnes étant dans le parc car l'été s'était annoncé jusqu'à aujourd'hui très chaud . Mais le garçon à la cicatrice pensait savoir ce qui se passait , il avait ressenti de nombreuses fois au cours de ces 2 dernières années cette sensation qui ne pouvait être faite que par des Detraqueurs , les gardiens d'Askaban , d'horrible créatures . Dudley et ses amis se mirent à partir en direction de leur maison. Harry en fit donc de même, mais il sentait les detraqueurs s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Et il avait raison, car la créature descendit tout d'un coup devant Harry qui entendit la voie de Voldemort résonnait dans sa tête.

_« Incline toi, Harry, incline toi devant la mort. »Dit la voie glacée du seigneur des ténèbres. _

Mais Harry ne devait pas se laissait faire et les visages de Ron et Hermione arrivèrent soudain dans sa tête, et il se senti tout d'un coup très heureux. Le survivant sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche, bien qu'il n'avait le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école et prononça d'une voie faible :

_« Spero Patronum »_

Un cerf argenté sortit alors de la baguette de Harry, il se dirigea alors vers le détraqueur qui s'enfuie à la vue du beau patronus de Harry. Puis celui ci remarqua un autre de ces créatures derrière lui, il fit donc un signe avec sa baguette, au cerf afin qu'il se dirige vers l'autre détraqueur, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Les créatures des ténèbres disparurent donc dans le ciel, mais Harry n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi aux conséquences. C'était sur maintenant, il allait bel et bien être renvoyé de Poudlard, mais le pire dans tout cela sera qu'il restera jusqu'à ses 18 ans à Privet Drive, et cela l'angoissait fortement. Puis une ombre s'approcha de l'endroit ou le jeun homme se trouvait, c'était une petite silhouette de vieille femme qui tenait un chariot. Harry ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre qui c'était. Mme Frigg , était une vieille femme qui ne semblait vivre que pour ses chats . Elle le regarda et dit :

« -Quels horribles créatures ces détraquers ! »Elle fit une pause puis rajouta « Ne ranges pas ta baguette , d'autres pourraient arriver . »

Harry fut très surpris , d'abord , comment cette vieille Mme Figg conaissait elle l'existence des detraqueurs . D'après ceux que Harry savait les moldus ne voyait pas ces créatures , à moins que Mme Figg soit une sorcière . Mais elle dit comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensés .

« -Non , je ne suis pas une sorcière , mais une Cracmol , et figure toi que nous pouvons aussi les voires . Maintenant suis moi , vaut mieux que tu retournes chez ton oncle et ta tante . »

Harry suivit alors la vielle dame , sans dire un mot , puis arrivé devant le 4 Privet Drive , il lui dit au revoir et entra dans la maison . A l'intérieur , il trouva sa tante Pétunia en train de regarder la tété , et Dudley en train de manger avec son père du chocolat . Ces derniers ne lui accordèrent même pas un regard , faisant comme si il n'existait pas . Puis tout d'un coup , une chouette arriva avec un lettre que Harry déplia avec une certaine moue , sachant déjà ce qui était écrit à l'intérieure et ne pris même pas la peine de la lire . Puis il monta dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était . Il avait reçu du courrier de Mr Wesley et de Sirius qui lui disaient de rester à Privet Drive quoi qu'il arrive . Harry était très triste . Puis il reçut une autre lettre du ministère , lui indiquant qu'il y aura une audition pour savoir si il serait renvoyé de Poudlard ou non . Harry était tout de même un peu soulagé . Les jours passèrent et Harry ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa maison , il restait sinon très près . Un soir , les Dursleys étaient invité à recevoir un prix pour avoir un si beau jardin . D'ailleurs , Harry trouvait cela tellement ridicule puisqu'il y avait de beaucoup plus beaux jardins dans les environs . Il s'enferma dans sa chambre en espérant que la soirée ne serait pas très longue , car il n'avait vraiment rien à faire . Tout d'un coup , il entendit , un bruit . Il était sur que quelqu'un se promenait dans la maison . Il s'apprêtait à prendre sa baguette , mais se ravisa en se disant qu'il utiliserait les poings comme Dudley le faisait avec les petits garçons . Mais il se ravisa quand il entendit un « lumos » . Il vit alors sur le pas de l'escalier Remus Lupin et Alastor Maugrey , ses anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal .Très content de voir enfin des sorciers , il leur dit surpris :

« Professeur Lupin , Professeur Maugrey !Mais que fais vous ici ? »

« Nous venons te chercher Harry , il est tant que tu viennes au quartier générale de L'ordre du Phénix , et tu as quand même le droit de rejoindre tes amis . Non ? » Dit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire , puis il ajouta « Bon , Harry , nous sommes pressés , prends tes affaires , et nous allons partir en balais la bas . »

Harry , Lupin , Maugrey , et les autres personnes faisant partis de l'ordre qu'on lui avait présenté comme Tonks , ou Mondigus partirent après avoir pris les affaires de Harry en balais dans au quartier de l'ordre du Phénix .

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Gryffondor** : Content que ça te plaise . Tu as posé des questions auxquelles je n'avais même pas pensé avant de commencer cette fics , mais je suis en train de réfléchir a certaines d'entre elles . Sinon comment se fait il que James soit vivant et pas mort comme Lily , tu le découvriras bien assez tôt , je te l'assure .

**Ewilan Potter : **Je vais te faire plaisir , c'était moi aussi , mon but , oui Harry ne sautera pas d'abord dans les bras de James , mais commencera par le détester et va beaucoup lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé chez les Dursley . Mais , je ne vais pas en révéler plus . Je suis d'ailleurs très contente que ça te plaise , surtout que c'est le premier fic que j'écris .

**Tarmapotter :**Merci , ça me touche beaucoup que ça te plaise a toi aussi .Par contre , je ne comprends pas trop ce que veux dire par les espaces en trop , si tu veux mieux m'expliquer , je pourrais sûrement faire mieux afin de te faire plaisir .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix.**

Harry et les membres de l'ordre du Phénix arrivèrent dans un quartier de Londres appelé Square Grimaud. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une fissure entre le bâtiment 11 et 13. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ou était le numéro 12. Et c'est sans tarder que Maugrey lui montra un petit bout de feuille ou était écrit 12 Square Grimaud. Puis tout d'un coup la fissure qui se trouvait entre le 11 et le 13 s'ouvrit et un bâtiment avec le numéro 12 apparut. Harry entra précédé par Maugrey et Lupin et suivit par Dedalus Diggle et Tonks. A peine entrée il tomba sur Mme Weasley qui comme à son habitude lui dit :

-Oh Harry chéri, mon dieu comme tu es maigre. Heureusement que j'ai préparé de bon petit plat pour ton arrivé. »

Harry voulut entrer dans la pièce qui était barré par la mère de Ron, mais celle-ci qui avait suivit son regard lui dit :

-Euh, Non mon chéri, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ici. Rejoint Ron et Hermione veux tu ? Ils sont dans la première pièce a droite, au deuxième étage.

Harry monta les escaliers et prit le chemin que lui avait dit Mme Weasley, ainsi il entra dans la pièce ou se trouvaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Il vit Ron et Hermione discutaient à voix basse assient sur un lit. Lorsqu'ils virent le survivant, Hermione se jeta sur lui et lui dit :

« -Oh Harry, je suis tellement contente de te voire.

-Moi aussi, il se passe très peu de choses sans toi »dit Ron en l'étraigant.

Mais Harry n'était pas très d'humeurs pour ces retrouvailles. Et il dit d'un ton mauvais.

« -Oh moins, vous étiez ensemble, moi je suis resté chez les Dursley à rien faire, en essayant de chercher dans des poubelles des informations sur notre monde ou en espérant qu'ils diraient des choses inexplicables à la télé. Mais rien ! Et vous, vous m'envoyez des petites lettres m'expliquant bien que vous étiez ensemble mais que vous ne pouvez rien me dire sur ce que fait Voldemort alors que c'est moi qui l'ai vu revenir !!

-Harry, je te promet que l'on voulait te parler de ce qui se passe ici, mais Dumbledore nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire et nous t'avons déjà fourni une explication dans nos lettres. Non ? »Dit Hermione d'un ton assez neutre.

-Et du tout de façon, nous ne savons rien de ce que prépare tu -sais -qui, nous n'assistons pas aux réunions de l'ordre. » Ajouta Ron.

-Ah ! Oui, l'Ordre du Phénix, vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est déjà ? » Demanda Harry

-C'est une organisation créait par Dumbledore lors de la dernière guerre contre Tu-sais-qui. Malheureusement, il faut avoir fini ses études pour en faire parti alors nous ne savons rien. »Déclara Hermione.

Un « Pop » se fit entendre dans la petite chambre et les deux jumeaux Weasley apparurent derrière Harry et dirent comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais heureusement, grâce à notre talentueuse ingéniosité, nous avons créaient les Oreilles à Rallonges. Maman ne les avait pas tous jetait et nous pouvons écouté ce qu'ils disent. C'est très pratique ! Tu veux essayer ?»Dit Fred alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers les escaliers avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Fred et Georges déroulèrent les oreilles à rallonges et ils entendirent alors plusieurs voix.

-Je suis en colère ! Mais c'est un peu normal si tu n'avais pas pensé qu'à toi, je n'aurais pas passé 12 ans à Azkaban et Harry aurait sûrement eu une meilleure enfance. Dit une voix qui était sans nulle doute celle de Sirius Black.

-Ah, oui et comment j'aurais pu, j'étais dans le coma pendant deux ans. Et tout le monde me croyait mort. Dit une autre voix que Harry ne naissait pas.

-On croirait deux gamins. Dit une autre voix qui au plus grand effarement de Harry était celle de Sévérus Rogue.

En voyant son expression, Ron dit d'un ton détaché.

-Oui ! Rogue fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais heursement, il ne reste jamais mangé. Tu sais bien qu'il déteste tous les Gryffondors alors rester dans cette maison pleines de personnes qu'il déteste. Ca doit être horrible. Mais je ne m'en plein. Ici tout le monde le déteste à part certains membres de l'Ordre.

-Bill, Charlie et Percy font patie de l'Ordre ?

Tout le monde avait un regard gêné.

-Surtout ne prononce jamais le nom devant Papa et Maman. A chaque fois qu'on le fait Papa casse un objet qu'il a dans la main et Maman se met à pleurer.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Roon dit alors.

-Il y a eu une grande dispute à la maison, il y a quelques semaines. Percy était revenue du travail et a annoncé qu'il avait eu une promotion. Nous avons tous été très surpris car Percy s'était attiré beaucoup d'ennuie dans l'affaire Croupton, il y a eu une enquête et tout ça. Ils ont dit que Percy aurait du se rendre compte que Croupton déraillait et en informer les instances supérieurs. Mais tu connais Percy, Croupton lui avait confié la direction du département, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Donc quand il est rentré, il était très content de lui et il a annoncé a Papa qu'on lui avait confié un excellent Job pour quelqu'un sorti de Poudlard depuis seulement 1 ans : assistant du ministre. Fudge avait fait une descente de tous les bureaux du ministère pour que plus personne n'ait de contact avec Dumbedore dont le nom est haï ces dernier temps du ministère. L'ennui c'est que Fudge soupçonne Papa. Il sait que Papa est ami avec Dumbledore et le trouve très bizarre à cause de sa passion pour les moldus.

-Mais quel rapport avec Percy ? demanda Harry

-Papa pense que Fudge veut prendre Percy auprès de lui dans le seul but de s'en servir pour espionner la famille et par la même occasion Dumbledore.

Harry émit un léger sifflement.

J'imagine que ça n'a pas dut faire plaisir à Percy.

Ron eut un rire jaune.

Il est devenu fou de rage et a dit pleins de choses horribles comme qu'il avait du se battre à son arrivé au ministère pour la décevable réputation de Papa et que Papa n'avait aucune ambition et que c'était donc pour cela que l'on n'avait … Ben qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent.

Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule tandis que Ginny la sœur de Ron laissa échapper un grondement de chat furieux.

Oui, il même dit que Papa était un idiot de fréquenter Dumbledore. Et ton nom a atterrit aussi dans la dispute lorsqu'on parla de l'idiotie de Fudge concernant Tu-sais-qui. Il a dit qu'on avait seulement ta parole comme preuve concernant son retour, et il croit aussi toutes les idioties que raconte la gazette du sorcier sur toi.

Mais la gazette ne raconte rien sur moi ! Lorsque je la lisais, il ne parlait jamais de moi sinon ce serait écrit dans les gros titres.

A nouveau tout le monde avait un regard gêné et Hermione dit :

-Ton nom n'apparaissait pas dans les gros titres Harry. En fait, c'était des simples allusions pas de grands articles. Une sorte de plaisanterie à répétition. En fait ils sont assez méchant continua Hermione qui s'efforçait de parler d'une voie calme. Ils se servent des articles de Rita Skeeter bien qu'elle ne travaille plus pour eux. Elle a en quelques sortes jetées les bases de ce qu'ils font maintenant.

La voix de Mme Weasley interrompit leurs discussions.

-Les enfants à table !!

Les enfants Weasley, Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avant de descendre, tous les Wesley entrèrent dans la cuisine à l'exception de Harry et Hermione dont le passage était bloqué par Mme et Mr Weasley qui demanda au jeune garçon

-Harry, j'espère que tu as faim !!Dit la femme grassouillette.

Mais un homme arriva et étreignît Harry comme un père qui n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps son fils. Et cet homme s'appelle Sirius Black .

-Je suis tellement content de te voir Harry !

-Moi aussi ! Dit ce dernier.

Un autre homme brun aux yeux verts sortit de la cuisine et Mme Weasley comme une hote respectueuse lui présenta.

Harry, je te présente Ian Grahams (qui est en réalité James)

Bonjour Harry, je suis très content de te connaître. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ici.

Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous connaître dit Harry.

Harry crut voire une once de fierté dans le regard de l'homme mais aussi il vit un Sirius boudeur, il sembla qu'il était d'une certaine manière jaloux. Puis il vit un Lupin assez en retrait avec un air triste.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Bientôt les réponses aux questions que vous attendez tous. J'espère que ça vous a plus et peut être demain le chapitre 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Explications **

Harry entrait dans la cuisine ou de bons plats étaient servis. Tout le monde s'assirent alors sur la grande et commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Harry parlait avec Ron, Fred et Georges tandis que Tonks amusait Hermione et Ginny en changeant d'apparence. Harry avait remarqué que Grahams le regardait et quand Harry se tournait vers lui pour être sure qu'il le regardait, l'homme détournait son regard. Harry trouvait cela très bizarre, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui qui incitait Harry à en chercher plus à son sujet. Mais le survivant décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le repas, Harry demanda d'une voie forte.

- Que prépare Voldemort ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, certaines personnes frissonnèrent en entendant le nom du mage noir, d'autres le regardèrent surpris de sa question. Mme Weasley s'approcha de Harry et lui dit d'une voie douce.

- Harry, je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons rien te dire à ce sujet, seuls les membres de l'ordre peuvent savoir ce qu'il prépare. Il serait aussi plus sage que tu ne sois au courant de rien.

- C'est moi qui l'ai affronté l'année dernière ! C'est moi qui aie vu Cédric mourir tué par Voldemort ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe ! Je suis un des principaux concernés ! Non ? S'exclama Harry visiblement fâché que l'on ne lui dise rien.

Sirius fit un sourire et dit :

Qu'est ce que je vous avez dit ! Dumbledore a autorisé que l'on dise à Harry certaines choses, sans tout lui dire.

Oui, on devrait lui dire dit Maugrey, ce garçon a fait des choses que la moitié des personnes dans cette salles ne peuvent imaginer !

Harry, lors de la dernière guerre contre Voldemort, des choses horribles comme on te l'a sûrement dit. Voldemort ne fait rien, il n'y a eut aucun meurtre, ni des personnes soumises à l'imperium. Voldemort essaye de se faire discret. Lorsqu'il est revenu, la personne qu'il voulait mettre le plus dans l'ignorance était Dumbledore, mais tu as réussi à t'échapper et tu l'as tout de suite prévenue. Cependant, il cherche quelque chose mais ne t'inquiète pas, les membres de l'Ordre la protège déclara Lupin.

Quelle est cette chose ?

Une arme, une arme qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois.

Mais, Mme Weasley l'empêcha de continuer en disant qu'il se faisait tard et qu'ils devaient tous aller au lit. Arrivé en haut, Fred et Georges déroulèrent les oreilles à rallonges.

-Ce n'est pas ton fils. En tous cas si il apprenait la vérité, je suis sure qu'il ne te considérerait pas comme tel dit la voie forte de Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment, sil il apprenait quel est cette arme, il irait sûrement la chercher et cela nous causerait beaucoup de problèmes cars c'est ce que veut Voldemort dit Grahams

-Oh ! Voldemort, toujours lui !! Dumbedore avait raison, il valait mieux te laisser éloigner tu aurais fais un très mauvais …

Mais il n'entendirent pas la fin de la phrase car Ginny était tombé par terre à cause de Pattenrond et cela fit terre les membres de l'Ordre. Les Weasley, Hermione et Harry rentrèrent alors chacun dans leurs chambres. Harry se demandait de quoi voulait bien parler Sirius, il avait l'impression que toutes ces phrases avaient un secrets profonds et qu'il n'arriverait pas à les percer avant un bon moment. A peine entrée dans la chambre Ron dit :

-Je me demande ce que c'était toute ces phrases , le père d'Hermione n'est pas là bien évidemment , tu n'en as pas , et le mien , ben peut être qu'ils parlaient de Percy à cause de la dispute .

-Mouai peut être dit Harry qui était sure que ce n'était pas cela.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir la réponse sous ses yeux, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'avoir. Sa tête était plaine puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Hermione y entra.

C'est très bizarre toute cette histoire. Vous ne croyez pas ?

C'était ce que je me disais aussi dit Harry songeur.

Bon, il faudra que l'on mène notre petite enquête car j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est quelque chose de très important.

Moui, bon moi je vais dormir dit Ron d'une voie fatigué. Bonne nuit !

Oui bonne nuit dit Hermione en quittant la chambre.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit enleva les lunette, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir puis au bout de quelques heures, il s'endormit et fit un sommeille pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans rêve.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Bon, je sais c'est un chapitre très court. La suite sera plus longue.

Je sais je suis nulle en orthographe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

**Chapitre 5 :**

**L'audience, Chemin de Traverse et Héritier !**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques que Harry était arrivé au Square Grimaud et que les Weasley, Hermione et lui avaient écouté la conversation. Tous avaient trouvé cela bizarre. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient empruntés à Fred et Georges des oreilles à rallonges afin d'écouter aux portes mais malheureusement ils n'entendaient rien d'intéressant. Il ne restait plus q'un jour avant l'audience et cela commençait à l'angoissait mais Hermione lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter car dans la loi, il est écrit qu'un sorcier de premier cycle a le droit d'utiliser la magie quand sa vie est menacé. Mme Weasley vint le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il allait être accompagné par son mari Arthur Weasley et par Ian Grahams qui devait se présenter devant le ministre pour voir si il ferait un bon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le lendemain, la mère de Ron vint réveiller Harry afin qu'il se prépare. En effet l'audience avait lieu à 11 heures, mais Mr Weasley allait travaillait le matin, il irait en même temps que lui et Grahams. Il s'habilla et partit manger. Tonks était à moitié endormit et à peine assise Mme Weasley essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux avec un peigne mais sans succès.

-Dis moi, Harry, tes cheveux ne s'aplatissent jamais !

-Non ! répondit il

Apres avoir pris son petit déjeuner tout le monde l'étreignît très fort en lui souhaitant bonne chance et en lui disant que tout aller bien se passer. Avec Grahams et Mr Weasley, ils se dirigèrent en métro vers le ministère de la magie. Ils allèrent dans une cabine téléphonique qui les transporta au ministère. A peine arrivé, Kingsley vint les voire et dit quelque chose dans l'oreille de Mr Weasley. Celui-ci commença soudain à paniquer et il dit à Harry :

-Harry, Ian va t'emmener toute de suite au dernier étage. Ton audience a été décalée, elle a lieu dans 5 minutes !

Harry et Grahams coururent alors vers le 3 eme étages. Le futur professeur lui dit alors :

-La salle d'audience est là bas, je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer, mais tout va bien se passer. Tu n'allais tout de même pas te faire aspirer ton âme. Bon maintenant vas y.

Grahams avait l'air très stressé pour lui, mais malgré toutes ces paroles Harry avait toujours aussi peur. Il avança dans la salle et le procès eu lieu.

Je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser sur le procès car il est exactement le même que dans le livre.

En sortant de la salle, Harry avait essayé de parler à Dumbledore mais celui-ci l'évitait. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Il sortit tout d'un coup de ses pensés car Ian Grahams venait de sauter sur lui.

-Dumbledore m'a dit qu'ils avaient abandonné les charges contre toi ! C'est magnifique ! Bon maintenant, le ministre m'attend, tu reste là, je reviens dans 10 minutes.

Grahams partit en direction du ministre, ils se serrèrent la main et partirent en direction du bureau de Fudge. Cependant Harry était triste, Dumbledore n'avait même pas eu la gentillesse de lui dire bonjour, il avait demandé à ses amis de ne pas lui écrire pendant les vacances et le survivant se demandait bien ce qui se cachait derrière cela. Cependant, il remarqua Lucius Malefoy se dirigeait vers lui. Celui-ci lui dit d'un ton froid :

-Alors, comme ça, les charges contre vous ont été abandonnées ! Ca m'étonne énormément, que vous arriviez à toujours vous sortir des situations les plus difficiles à la manière d'un serpent.

Malefoy fut cependant interrompu car Grahams venait de revenir.

Vous étés Lucius Malefoy, n'est ce pas ?

Celui fit un signe de tête affirmative.

-Le ministre vous attend dans son bureau.

-Merci répondit Malefoy.

Harry se leva de sa chaise, prêt à retourner au Square Grimaud mais Grahams lui dit :

Si tu veux, on peut faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse ! On m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup le Quidtch et après on pourra manger dans un restaurant !

Oui, Pourquoi Pas !

Ainsi Harry et Grahams se dirigèrent en métro vers une rue de Londres, ils arrivèrent au chemin de Traverse ou quelques personnes adressèrent à Harry des regards louches. Ils devaient sûrement lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Tom ne demanda même pas si ils voulaient boire quelque chose ce qui rendit Harry un peu triste. Grahams tapota avec sa baguette la barrière qui permettait d'accéder a chemin de traverse. Grahams et Harry allèrent chercher de l'argent à Gringotts puis allèrent dans les magasins en parlant de tout et de rien. Harry fut tout de même un peu déçu car il n'y avait pratiquement rien de nouveau au magasin de Quiditch. Puis ils se dirigèrent au restaurant ou Grahams lui fit part qu'à son age, il était Poursuiveur de Quiditch et qu'il était réellement très doué. Il fut enfin l'heure de rentrer dans la noble maison des Black. A peines arrivés, Mme Weasley se jeta sur lui en lui disant qu'il devait être rentré depuis longtemps mais Grahams lui expliqua qu'il l'avait emmené au Chemin de Traverse.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'emmener là bas, Harry aurait pu se faire attaquer s'exclama Sirius visiblement très en colère.

- Mais qui aurait pu m'attaquer, Voldemort n'allait pas essayer de me tuer en se cachant derrière une poubelle. Le ministère renie son retour rétorqua Harry !

- Mais c'était tout de même dangereux ajouta Mme Weasley !

-Bon, il lui est rien arrivé alors tout va pour le mieux répondit Grahams visiblement énervé.

Mme Weasley lui dit de monter en haut ou les enfants Weasley et Hermione l'attendaient pendant que Sirius et Grahams se lançaient des regards noirs. Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva enfin à la pièce où était tous les Weasley ainsi que sa meilleure amie. A son entré, tout le monde le regarda et Harry fit un grand sourire alors Hermione et Ginny sautèrent sur lui et l'étreignirent très fort.

-Je savais que tu ne serais pas renvoyé de Poudlard s'exclama Ginny !

Ainsi tout le monde lui firent des compliments et Harry était vraiment très heureux. Toute la journée se passa pour le mieux, et le soir venu, les membres de l'ordre le félicitèrent tous à l'exception de Rogue qui était visiblement très contrarié. Il y avait aussi une autre personne qui n'était pas très content et c'était Sirius à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. Le repas se passa très convenablement et il fut un moment assez tard pour aller dormir. Harry monta avec Ron dans leur chambre et parlèrent un peu de tous. Ron était visiblement très heureux d'être nommé préfet, mais il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait très mal car Fred et Georges le traitait de futur Percy et que si ça continuait comme ça, il serait bientôt préfet en chef. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry se sentait lourd et c'est comme cela que allongé sur son lit, il s'endormit.

-Vous avez un héritier ?dit Lucius Malefoy ébahie

-Oui, Lucius et il faudra qu'il me rejoigne bientôt dit une voie froide.

-Maître ! Pouvez vous nous dire son nom ? demanda Avery.

-Non, je ne le dirais pas ! Je préfère laisser l'effet de la surprise quand vous saurez c'est qui ! Il est à Poudlard et d'ailleurs, il faudra que tu fasses passer des messages à ton fils pour qu'il me rejoigne Lucius. Si il réussit, il sera accueilli avec honneur dans mes rangs de mangemorts, je te le promets.

- Je luis dirais de faire tout ce que vous voulez Maître, c'est un tel grand honneur pour nous !

-J'espère bien ! Et j'aimerais aussi voir la tête de Dumbledore quand il le sera. Ce défenseur de moldus n'aura plus d'espoir et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que penseront ces amis et tous les gens qui croient en lui car ça metterrait en place son choix définitif !

-Je ne comprends pas Maître dit Goyle !

-Tu comprendra au moment voulu mon cher ami répondit il.

Il fit une pause puis dit :

-Quedver, tu vas me rendre un service ! Tu vas aller à Poudlard sous ta forme d'animagus avec le fils de Lucius cette année et tu vas espionner le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'assez spéciale et on peut dire que tu es un très bon espion.

-Avec plai…plaisir …Mai…Maître répondit le concerné !

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec beaucoup de questions dans sa tête. Qui étais cet héritier ? Et que Voldemort trouvait de spéciale chez Grahams ? Si ça avait à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient entendu avec les oreilles à rallonges ? Cependant, il ne se rappelait pas de certains détails et aimerait plus que tout mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Retour à Poudlard **

Les jours avaient passé sans encombre. Sirius était un peu triste de devoir quitté Harry une nouvelle foie mais le survivant était bien obligé de pouvoir continuer ses études. Le jeune garçon était vraiment pressé de retourner à l'école qu'il avait considérée comme sa maison depuis le jour ou il avait quitté les Dursley pendant l'année scolaire. Il se demandait aussi ce qu'allait donner les cours de défense contre les forces du mal surtout que ce n'était autre que Graham le professeur. Harry espérait bien qu'il serait à la hauteur et qu'il resterait plus d'une année ce qui était quasiment impossible. Ils partirent donc tous à King Cross et malgré les réticences de Mme Weasley, Sirius se changea en chien pour venir .Harry avait parlé à Hermione et Ron de son rêve, mais avait oublié la plupart des choses. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas oublié des éléments importants. Hermione pensait qu'il devait aller voir Dumbledore à Poudlard et tout lui raconter, mais Harry visiblement énervé qu'il ne le regarde pas lui avait répondu que le jour ou il voudra savoir quelque chose d'un de ses rêves, il n'aurait qu'à venir le voir et le regardait dans les yeux et pas faire comme si il n'existait pas. A peine arrivé à King Cros, le trio alla décharger leurs valises, avec les autres Weasley. Sirius essayait de se comporter comme un petit chien-chien et beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard comme Jordan Lee ou Cho Chang sont venus lui dire que son chien était très beau. Harry fut surpris d'avoir répondu un merci sans bégayer devant Cho et encore plus de ne pas entendre de battement de cœur. Tout d'un coup, un personne blonde s'avança vers lui et Harry le reconnu tout de suite ainsi que Hermione et Ron. Sirius qui ne l'avait jamais vu savais déjà de qui il s'agissait ayant connu son père.

-Salut Harry dit Drago Malefoy. Ca va bien aujourd'hui ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire tandis que Sirius aboyait fortement. Malefoy regarda le chien et Harry aperçut quelque chose dans ses yeux.

-Beau chien que tu as là continua t'il sans prêter attention au fou rire qu'avaient les 3 Gryffondors.

-Malefoy, as-tu oublié que je te détestais et que tu me détestais ? dit Harry qui s'efforça de garder un minimum de sérieux.

- Oui, je sais mais ça c'était avant ! Aujourd'hui, on repart à zéro et on devient ami. D'ailleurs, je sais que c'étais le 31 juillet ton anniversaire et je t'ais acheté un cadeau !

Il sortit un livre qui avait l'air tout neuf et le tendit à Harry sous l'œil ébahi d'Hermione, Ron et Sirius.

-Manuel d'entretien des balais lut Harry apparemment très intéressé

Il le tourna et lit ce qui était écrit au dos puis dit à Malefoy en lui tendant le livre.

-Désolé Malefoy, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de jouer à ton petit jeu.

Il partit sans dire un mot de plus au blond qui était visiblement énervé d'être rejeté. Lorsqu'ils furent plus loin, il dit à Hermione et Ron

-Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pendant les vacances pour qu'il ait l'idée que l'on devienne amis.

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres ce qui était généralement le signe qu'elle savait peut être quelque chose mais qu'elle avait des doutes.

-Harry, et si Malefoy était l'héritier de Tu sais qui et qu'il voulait devenir ton ami pour connaître tes faiblesses et pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tue plus facilement ! Tu m'as dit que Tu sais qui voulait demander des choses à Malefoy et si il avait fait de lui son héritier et lui avait demandé de se lier d'amitié avec toi !Si c'est ça , il faut que tu fasses attention Harry !

-Mais si c'était pas lui mais quelqu'un d'autre. On s'était bien trompé lorsque l'on croyait que c'était lui l'héritier de Serpentard et u'il lâchait le basilic sur tous les nés-moldus dit Harry !

-Je pense que Tu sais qui n'a fait de Malefoy son héritier que très récemment et c'est pour ça que ce n'était pas lui.

-Il faudrait trouver un moyen de savoir si c'était vraiment lui, on ne va pas refaire du polinectar !

-Mais nous pouvons le suivre sous ma cape d'invisibilité et avec la carte, on pourra savoir ou il est à tout moment.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il va encore essayer de devenir ami avec toi Harry ! Tu pourrais jouer le jeu et essayer de lui soutirer des informations, lui dit Hermione !

-Sauf que je me demande comment je vais pouvoir le supporter si je le fait dit Harry d'un air maussade !

-T'inkietes, il va être tellement content de t'avoir avec lui qu'il fera tout ce que tu veux ajouta Ron.

Harry entra dans le Poudlard Express avec Ginny à la recherche d'un compartiment, il avait le cœur qui battait comme lorsqu'il parlait à Cho l'an passé. Il regarda Ginny et crut que son cœur allait faire un bon. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle fût si belle même plus que Cho. Harry trouva un compartiment ou Neville était installé avec une fille blonde qui tenait son journal à l'envers. Ginny lui dit qu'elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood, mais beaucoup de personnes qui entraient dans le compartiment la surnommaient Loufoca et Harry comprit pourquoi, lorsqu'elle commença à dire que Scrimgeour, le responsable du bureau des aurors était un vampire. Harry s'était retint d'éclater de rire pendant une bonne demi-heure .Ron et Hermione arrivèrent un peu après et ils commencèrent à raconter comment étaient leurs réunions de Préfet. Cependant discussion été interrompus par un jeune blond de leurs ages appelé Drago Malefoy. Il entra dans le compartiment et s'assoit devant Harry en poussant Neville comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy dit Ron d'un ton mauvais !

Je ne t'ais rien demandé Weasmoche ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je voulais parler mais à Harry.

Et qui te dis que moi, j'ai envie de te parler !

Tu es en train de le faire répondit Malefoy !

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi dit Harry d'une voie exaspéré !

-Essaye juste de passer une heure avec moi et mes amis et tu verras que l'on n'est pas comme on était avec toi l'année dernière.

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione puis il dit :

-Attend ici, deux minutes, je reviens ! Hermione ! Ron ! Appela t'il

Les trois adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du compartiment ou étaient postés Crabe et Goyle ! Ils marchèrent dans le couloir du Wagon et leur dit quand ils furent suffisamment loin du compartiment.

-Vous pensez que je devrais y aller et essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'héritier ?

-Ca serait intéressant mais je ne pense pas qu'il va tout t'avouer comme ça alors qu'hier encore, vous vous détestez !

-Moui, bon j'y vais et je fais l'hypocrite ! C'est ça !!

-Tout à fait dit Ron !

Le trio retourna à leur compartiment en passant devant les deux gorille de Malefoy puis entra dans la petite pièce ou tout le petit groupe était silencieux visiblement gêné par la présence du Serpentard. Hermione et Ron s'asseyaient et Harry resta debout en regardant Malefoy.

-Tu viens lui dit il d'une voie mauvaise !

Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en lançant des regards mauvais aux élèves du compartiment. Accompagné de Malefoy, Crabe et Goyle, ils se dirigèrent vers un compartiment vide.

Harry s'assit à coté de devant Malefoy et lui dit :

-Bon, tu peux m'expliquer qu'est ce que tu veux car je ne pense pas que tu veuille vraiment devenir mon ami !

-Tu te trompes Harry, j'ai toujours était jaloux de Weasley car il était ton meilleur ami !

-Mais oui, et moi, j'ai toujours désiré demander à Parkison de sortir avec moi !

-Ah bon dit la voix de Goyle !

Harry n'y prêta pas attention, mais se dit vraiment que ces deux garçons assis à coté du blond étaient vraiment dépourvus de cerveaux. Cependant un rat sortit de la poche de Malefoy et cela attira son attention. Drago Malefoy était riche et avoir un rat n'était pas tout à fait normale puisqu'il disait que c'est que les pauvres qui en avait avec des crapaud. Puis il se rappela de son rêve.

-C'est ton rat demanda t-il au blond.

-Oui !

-Comment s'appelle t-il ? demanda Harry

-Euh …Lichen !

Harry eut une soudaine idée. Si le rat était en réalité Quedvert, rester souvent avec Malefoy, capturer le rat et si c'était bien l'ancien ami de son père, Sirius serait libre. Ainsi ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien comme du Quiditch. Harry se mit à apprécier leurs présences à sa grande surprises. Il fut aussi félicité d'être devenue le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondors et appris que Malefoy aussi chez les Serpentards. Puis lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés, ils se changèrent et après un moment d'attente, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré au Lard. Il fut triste de ne pas tomber sur ses amis à la sortie du Train et attendirent une calèche. Puis il en vit une arriver, mais elle était tirée par quelque chose. Il demanda alors aux Serpentards .

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Hein ? demanda Malefoy !

-Cette chose qui tire les calèches

-Il n'y a rien qui les tire, elles avancent tout seul dit Crabe.

-C'est pas grave dit il alors.

Ils montèrent alors à l'intérieur. Arrivé au château, Harry était très heureux. Puis ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Là bas, il vit les professeurs qui furent très surpris de voir avec quels personnes, il était. Tout le monde savait que Harry et Malefoy se détestaient depuis leurs premières années. Il remarqua les visages déçus de Grahams qui allait enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal ou encore de Dumbledore bien qu'il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux ! Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors ou Hermione et Ron étaient déjà installé. En le voyant arriver, Ron demanda :

-Alors ?

-Je vous expliquerez tout à l'heure dit-il rapidement pendant que Mcgonagall et les première année arrivaient dans la grande salle .Elle se mit devant la table des Professeurs et le choipeaux qui était sur la chaise se mit à chanter.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_  
_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_  
_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_  
_Rassemblés par la même passion_  
_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_  
_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_  
_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_  
_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_  
_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_  
_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_  
_Où la destinée les séparerait._  
_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_  
_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_  
_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_  
_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._  
_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_  
_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_  
_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_  
_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_  
_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."_  
_Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture_  
_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."_  
_Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage_  
_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."_  
_Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité_  
_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_  
_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_  
_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_  
_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_  
_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._  
_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur_  
_Chez les sorciers de son académie_  
_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._  
_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_  
_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_  
_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_  
_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._  
_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_  
_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._  
_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_  
_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
_De longues années libres de soucis._  
_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_  
_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._  
_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_  
_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_  
_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_  
_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._  
_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_  
_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._  
_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_  
_Les amis dressés contre les amis_  
_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_  
_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ_  
_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_  
_Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi._  
_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_  
_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_  
_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_  
_Commes elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_  
_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_  
_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_  
_Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long_  
_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_  
_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_  
_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_  
_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_  
_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_  
_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_  
_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_  
_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_  
_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_  
_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_  
_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_  
_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_  
_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_  
_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_  
_La répartition maintenant commence._

Toute la salle applaudit et la répartition commença. Puis Dumbledore se leva et présenta le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Ian Grahams. Il dit encore les règles comme ne pas aller dans la foret interdite. Enfin, il fut temps de monter dans les dortoirs. Hermione et Ron allèrent monter les Premières années tandis que lui et Neville montèrent ensemble. Très fatigué, il s'endormit.

Lucius ! Comment ça se passe entre ton fils et Harry ?

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de sa part. Le garçon ne veut pas devenir son ami mais ils ont parlé pendant quelque temps et il pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Bien qu'il ne penserait jamais à ce dont vous nous avait parlé.

Bien sure, qui penserait que le jour ou j'ai tué James et Lily Potter, j'ai fait de Harry Potter, mon héritier !

Il y eut soudain un rire froid et Harry se réveilla en sursaut !


End file.
